Never is a long time
by SexiBitet
Summary: Harry’s niece comes to town and runs into the Toretto Team, and they reintroduce her to a life she swore she would stay away from. What happens when an old rival shows up
1. Chapter 1

Summary- Harry's niece comes to town and runs into the Toretto Team, and they reintroduce her to a life she swore she would stay away from.

Disclaimer- I own nothing, everything you don't recognize is mine

Never is a Long Time

_Im sorry………. But you will never walk again._

Harry didn't know why those thoughts were plaguing him, it happened so long ago, and he had know idea why now he was remembering them. Today his niece was visiting, and the last time he had seen her, she was in a wheel chair looking up at him with pain filled eyes as he kissed her cheek and boarded the plane to come back to LA. That had been nearly a year ago. She head rang him two days ago, saying she was coming to visit him, that she had a surprise for him; he shook his head of the memories and stared blankly at the desk in front of him.

He remembered the day that he got the call from the hospital saying that she had been in an accident that she was in a serious condition; he had shut down the shop and boarded the first plane to Miami. He had sat by her side holding her hand, and prayed everyday that she would wake up. He had cried that night when the doctor had told him she had broken her back in several places and that it was very unlikely that she would walk again.

He had felt overwhelming happiness when he saw her opening her eyes for the first time, had felt his heart break in two when the doctor came in and said she would never walk again, and he still could see the look on her face when he told her the news. And all because of some stupid race, a race that nearly ended her life.

He was shaken from his thoughts by the door opening, he lifted his head and was greeted by the usual site of a bold head which was soon followed by several other people, he smiled and greeted Dominic Toretto the King of the streets and his team.

"Harry" Dominic nodded his head in greeting, and took in the mans appearance, he seemed to look older then the last time he saw him, and he looked like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"You ok? Harry nodded and smiled at the concern in his voice, he quickly glanced over at the rest of the team, his eyes landing on Leon, Vince, Jesse, Brian and lastly Letty, and they all seemed to be surveying him with a look of great concern.

"Im fine, my niece is coming….. And the last time I saw her wasn't very good……. She's been dealing with a lot of stuff, her visit just bringing that back……..what can I get you?'

Dominic glanced over his shoulder surveying his team he raised his brow and the team shrugged the shoulders, the brows furrowed.

"NOS………so your niece she a racer?" Dom questioned, and watched as Harry moved from round the desk and headed for the NOS. Harry stopped suddenly and shook his head turning back to face Dom.

"She was" Dom turned to face his team, their interest peaking.

"Was" it was the hyper voice of Jesse that questioned Harry's answer, because In Jesses mind once you were a racer you staid a racer.

Harry came back over to them placing the NOS onto the desk and nodded his head sadly, memories of that day came rushing back to him, and he dropped his head, hoping that his emotions would stay in order, because his niece needed for him to be strong.

"There was an accident about a year ago……..CJ was in a race, this guy came out of no were………. She was in a coma for awhile; she woke up the doctors told her she wouldn't walk again."

Dominic ran his hand over his bald head and shook his head sadly, the things that people would do to win a race amazed him sometimes and it was usually an innocent person that lost out.

"That sucks man" Harry turned to Letty and he nodded sadly, he handed the NOS over to Jesse and Leon, who smiled in thanks.

The door to the shop opened once again and the group of people turned to see who it was. Leon who was at the back of the group was the first to see her. She was about Letty's height and had the same dark hair, although hers was fairer and was curled every now and then. Her jeans fitted to her hips nicely and the halter top that she wore showed just the right amount of flesh.

He nodded approvingly and turned to the group wondering what they thought about the new comer, when he came face to face with a very shocked Harry. His eyes wondered back to the mystery girl and as she came closer the resemblance between her and Harry was uncaning.

"CJ……….. wha……………….how?" CJ smiled and she walked slowly up to her uncle and flung her arms around his neck holding him tight to her body.

"Surprise"


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to every one that has reviewed this story, im glad so many people like the first chapter. Ok ive been trying to upload this for ages, but every time I tried it wouldn't let me, I finally used notepad, and bang, did it the first time of trying, i hope you like this chapter, and once again thanks for the reviews.

Never Is a Long Time

Dom turned to his team who was watching the reunion with happy and gleaming faces. It had been nearly ten minuets since CJ had walked through the door, and Harry had yet to put her down. And CJ had yet to explain how she was walking, but at the moment neither of them seemed that bothered about that bit of information.

Vince growled in frustration, sure he was happy for Harry and this chick, but they did have a race tonight and they had yet to pay for their NOS. Harry looked over at the group realizing that they were still there. He mouthed a sorry in their direction, and with one final squeeze of his niece, he let her go and signaled for them to come over.

Jesse and Leon shared looks at each other as they took the NOS over to the next, and dumping the heavy load they both sighed in relief.

CJ made her way over to the desk also, and everyone could see that she was taking each step with such purpose and pride, they could all see the look of pure happiness on her face, that they shared sad looks with each other.

She lifted herself up on the desk next to her uncle and watched as he rang the NOS through, she swung her legs back and fourth and her eyes wondered over to Dom. She seemed to study him for a second before her face lit up in recognition.

"You're Dominique Toretto" Every one turned to face both of them, and Letty turned cold eyes on to the CJ, who seemed a little too happy with the fact that Dom was standing in front of her.

"What's it to you?" CJ turned towards Letty slightly shocked at the venom in her voice.

"Don't worry im not after your man…….Its just the last race that I was in, their was a stipulation, whoever won came to LA, and challenged the great King of the street Dominique Toretto…….sort of our way to prove that we were the best"

Brian eyed the newcomer with interest, she seemed familiar to him, but he couldn't place it, then it hit him, he knew why he recognized her, and if what he thought was true then that wasn't good.

"Your father didn't happen to be Mike Dawson did it" CJ jumped down from the desk and turned cold sad eyes in his direction.

"Brian O'Conner, what the hell is a cop doing hanging around with a bunch of street racers…..who may I add were or are still high jacking trucks" She rushed over to him and threw her arms around his neck, kissing his cheek.

"It's good to see you bullet" Brian held her at arms length and nodded his head in agreement.

"You to sparky" Vince eyed the two with a look of happiness on his face, it was obvious that these two had a past, which meant he could use this to make Mia see that she belonged with him, which also meant he was going to have to show Brian a little bit more respect to.

"You to know each other" Brian turned to Dom and then back to CJ, still not believing that she was here in front of him.

"I knew her father" CJ rolled her eyes and punched him on the shoulder, before turning to Dom, a small smile playing on her lips.

"More like he tried to arrest my father…………..didn't go as well as he had planed" Dom raised his brow at her.

"My father is one of the power fullest people in Miami, own clubs, garages all over Miami, and even owns some down in LA" Dom nodded his head in interest and turned to face Jesse, a silent agreement between the to, as soon as they were out of there he wanted to know everything about her.

"Why didn't you call after the crash?" CJ lowered her gaze and leant back on her heals.

"Its not like we parted on best terms" Brian nodded his head, she was right, they had been having a huge argument the last time they saw each other and things were said on both parts that they both wished could be took back.

"Who flipped you?" CJ shook her head, and looked up into his eyes, eyes that she used to gaze into at night.

"Someone by the name of Johnny Tran"

Shocked gasps and murmurs went around the room, and Brian and Dom looked down at her concerned.

"CJ, there's a race tonight you should come, Id loved to see what you could do"

Know one missed the spark in her eyes when Dom mentioned her racing, however everyone but Brian missed the look of fear in her eyes, she shook her head from side to side.

"I would but I don't have a car" Brian looked down at her then over to Dom then back to her. He hated that she looked so afraid to do something that she loved so much, and it took him only a second to realize what he needed to do.

"You can use mine" CJ turned to Brian clearly shocked

"Since when did you race, if memory serves me right, you hated racing, and hated me racing" Brian looked away guiltily.

"Long story, ill tell you after the race" CJ rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Fine, but you better have a damn good car"

Well there you have it hope you like it, Im not to sure about this chapter and im not very happy with it either.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all the reviews; I hope this chapter is ok.

Never is a long Time

The door to the Toretto house banged closed and the sound of feet could be heard making their way down to the basement. Jesse seated himself into the chair in front of the computer and flicking on the search engine typed in CJ's name.

"Ya know, Brian knows her, why don't you just ask him" Dom turned to face Letty and smiled, nodding his head he turned to Brian, who ever since seeing CJ again had an almost thoughtful yet lost look on his face.

Vince shook his head and elbowed Brian in the chest, causing a small gasp of pain to escape his lips, he turned to scowl at Vince, who just shook his head and pointed to Dom.

"How do you know her?" Brian sighed as the memory of the last encounter with her, forced itself to the front of his mind, he shook his head and leant himself up against the wall and turned to face Dom.

"Like she said I tried to arrest her father" Dom nodded but he could see that it was more then that, he could tell that they had a past, and by the looks of things feelings were still there.

"O come on the sexual tension between you to was unbearable" Brian sighed and pulled his bottom lip between his teeth, a habit that CJ used to find cute, he shook his head and turned to Letty.

"Her father is one of the powerfulest people in Miami………we sort of hit it of, but I was a cop and she was the daughter of a crime lord………it doesn't mesh" Letty rolled her eyes and turned to Dom, who to rolled his eyes, it was more then obvious that Brian still felt something for her.

"You should go and take her your car, I want to race her tonight" Leon and Jesse turned to face Dom slightly shocked, but nodded their heads anyway. Brian nodded his head and headed out of the door, and it wasn't until Dom heard his car pull away from the house did he turn to face Jesse.

"I want to know everything about her dad" Jesse nodded and turned to the computer and quickly typed in CJs fathers' name. Letty came over to Dom and pulled him out of the room, leaving Vince and Leon to give each other knowing looks.

Brian pulled to a stop outside a large house, he looked up at it and tried to hold down the nervousness that had suddenly popped up. He shook his head and placed his head onto he staring wheel, trying to calm the nerves. He took in a sigh and exited the car, and with small strides made his way up CJs drive.

The Front door opened and CJs smiling face appeared, Brian swallowed as he took in her appearance, she was wearing a top that was three sizes to big and a pair of jogging bottoms. Brian closed his eyes and opened them again, a smile on his face, he had forgotten how good she could look wearing the simplest things.

"Isn't that my top" CJ looked down at the pale blue top and smiled guiltily up at him.

"It always looked better on me anyway" Brian nodded his head in agreement, and entered the house closing the door behind him.

He took in the expensive furniture and the pale colures of the paint, and he was once again reminded of who her father was, and it was because of him they had gotten together in the first place, and ultimately what had driven them apart.

She led him through to her kitchen and then up a flight of stairs leading him to her bedroom. He looked around seeing various pictures of them together, he smiled sadly.

"We were cute" Brian turned to face her and nodded sadly, seating himself on top of her vanity table. She turned to face him and smiled.

"So you gonna explain to me why your hanging with the Toretto's" Brian shook his head a gulped, he took in a deep breath and nodded his head slowly.

CJ walked out of the bathroom toweled drying her hair and headed over to the mirror and she surveyed Brian through it.

"So let me get this straight, you were working undercover, fell in love with racing after your first race, fell for the girl, gave your car to a known criminal, went on the run, went to Miami, got your records clean and came back to LA, you sure have changed"

CJ turned to face him, looking him up and down, Brian nodded his head once again and threw her a black strappy top, she caught it and after a quick inspection nodded her head in agreement. She headed to the bathroom and left the doors open a crack so that she could still talk with him.

"So why come back? I mean did you really think she was going to take you back?" Brian sighed and ran his hand through his hair; his eyes connected to the bathroom door, CJ reappeared dressed in the strappy top and a pair of hip huggers. Brian smiled despite himself.

"No, but it was like home" Brian lowered his gaze.

"I never loved her you know" CJ turned to face him a confused yet somewhat fearful look on her face.

"Don't" she held up her hand cutting of what he was going to say, and he nodded in understanding, running his hand through his hair he sighed, and once again lent his body against the wall surveying her.

"Im sorry" CJ turned to face him and smiled sadly, knowing that he wasn't just apologizing for today but for all those years ago and the last time they had spoken. She turned back to the mirror and placed her hair into a messy bun, and with a shaky breath she allowed her arms to drop to her sides. She felt Brian come up behind her and she surveyed him from the mirror.

He placed his hands onto her shoulders like he used to do so many times before and she felt the usual flutter in her stomach that she used to feel when he was near.

"You ready for this?" her gaze fell and she took another shaky breath, the images of her last race coming to her mind, she looked up and locked eyes with Brian through the mirror, and he once again saw the fear of racing again in her eyes, she shook her head.

"No"


	4. Chapter 4

Hey thanks to every one that has reviewed this story it means a lot to me, to know that so many people like this story. Huge thanks so sunshine17 for pointing out my spelling mistake of Brian, hopefully there will be know miss spelling of his name in this chapter, ok then ive rambled enough, on with the story.

OOOOOOOOO and italics are flash backs.

Never is a Long Time

He placed his hands onto her shoulders like he used to do so may times before and she felt the usual flutter in her stomach that she used to get when he was near.

"You ready for this?" her gaze fell and she took another shaky breath, the images of her last race coming to her mind, she looked up and locked eyes with Brian through the mirror, and he once again could see the fear in her eyes, feat that he never thought he would see when it came to racing.

"No" CJ eyed herself in the mirror as Brian did the same, and the memories of the last race came back to her, her eyes fluttered shut, her heart rate quickened, although she didn't know whether that was out of fear or the fact that Brian's hands were placed firmly on her shoulders, his body flat against her back.

"_CJ come on, jeez this race is important" CJ rolled her eyes as her friend shouted up to her from down stairs, she placed her brush down on the table in front of her and walked to the top of the stairs._

"_Tom ive beaten everyone ok. Im king of the streets I don't think they will mind me being a tad late, and this guy don't stand a chance" Tom nodded his head, his foot tapping with impatience as he eyes her, CJ rolled her eyes and once again, and then turned on her heel shouting over her shoulder as she went._

"_Ill be five minuets" This time it was Toms turn to roll his eyes, as he muttered under his breath._

"_I know your five minuets"_

"_I heard that" Tom laughed and then winced when her bedroom door banged shut._

_CJ walked back into her bedroom and made her way over to the mirror, her eyes took in the pictures of her and Brian and she smiled sadly, she fingered a picture of her and Brian at the beech, her head laying on his chest, his arms wrapped around her waist tightly. She smiled again before picking up her brush and quickly putting her hair into a messy bun._

_She eyes herself in the mirror and took in deep and calming breaths, tonight was the night that she was going to prove herself to the racing community, and when she won she was heading to LA, to face the great Dominique Toretto. She grabbed her keys to her 1995 Honda Civic Coupe (the same cars they use to high jack the trucks)_

"_I got this" she said to her reflection, before she exited the bedroom and bounded down the stairs, she shot Tom a look and stuck out her tongue._

"_See told ya I would be five minuets" Tom shook his head and jumped into the passenger side of the Civic._

"_Lets go show this guys whose boss" CJ nodded her head, before placing her car in to gear and heading over to the old abandon ware house were they raced._

CJ opened her eyes her heart rate still going ten to a dozen, and she noticed that Brian's eyes held a hint of concern; she smiled in a way she hoped would tell him she was ok, before she lowered her gaze ands shuffled out from in front of him.

"You ok" CJ turned to face him as she placed her leather jacket over her body, a jacket that he had brought her Brian noted.

"Im fine, we should get going" Brian nodded his head and led her out into the night.

"You own a Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VII" Brian nodded his head and hander her the keys to the car, CJ looked down at his hands and then back up to him, her heart race increased again, and she slowly took the keys into her hands.

She seated herself into the comfy leather and placed her hands onto the wheel in an almost timid way, she tightened her hands testing the feel of the wheel in her hands, and she once again closed her eyes as a memory came jumping forward.

"_so who am I racing" Tom looked over at her as she swung her legs back and fourth onto of her car, her eyes watching the race taking place in front of her._

"_Some new guy, Johnny Tran, apparently he used to race in LA" CJ nodded her head and jumped down from the car, as the race cane to an end._

_CJ pulled the car up to the starting line and sighed, taking deep and calming breaths like she did before every race, her eyes wondered to the side to see her opposition pulling to the side of her, he gave her a rather un nerving smile before his eyes went to the front._

_CJ tightened her grip on the wheel and shifted her car into first, she revved her engine causing other racers to oo and awe, she smiled, she was more then glad that she had given her car an upgrade before coming here._

_She jabbed her foot down on the accelerator and smiled as the adrenaline kicked in cursing through her system, she quickly maneurved the car through the gears, and she had just placed it into fifth, and her thumb was itching over the nos, when her car was hit from behind. _

"_Bitch" she cursed as her eyes eyed the car behind her, she cursed once again when the car lurched forward, she shook her head, and pressed the NOS button, big mistake. The other came up her side, hitting her once again, then twice, she swerved but managed to keep her car in a straight line, but this time when he hit her car, she was rounding a corner, she cursed before she lost control, her car hitting the curb, before flipping in the air. She was unconscious after the car had rolled four times, but before she drifted of she could smell the gas, and she felt the flames on her face, all she could think was shit._

CJS eyes snapped open; sweat had formed on her forehead and was running down the side of her face. Brian's hand on her thigh brought her back to the present and her eyes snapped to his.

"you sure you want to do this" CJ tried to get her breathing under control, and she tried to slow her heart, which at the moment felt like it was going to jump out of her chest. She smiled and slowly nodded her head, but in reality she had know idea if she was going to be ok, but there was only one way to find out.

She started the car and revved the engine, smiled as she heard the car purr under her touch, a quick serge of adrenaline filled her system, and she turned to Brian and smiled.

"So were to?" she questioned, Brian smiled, and gave her the directions to the race site.

CJ pulled the car to a stop half an hour later and she released her almost vice like grip on the wheel. She got out of the car, and wiped her sweaty hands onto her jeans.

"You two made it, we were beginning to think you got lost" CJ smiled nervously at Dom, as her eyes took in the sites of what she had come to expect from the illegal street racing, but instead of filling her with excitement like these sites used to, she was being filled with dread, and she cold already feel the panic setting it, she took some calming breaths trying to ease her nerves, trying to stop the panic before it came out of hand.

"so your up to racing me tonight" CJ turned to Dom, shock taking over anything else she was feeling, she nodded her head and smiled.

"If you think you can win" some of her old cockiness was coming back and she smiled, she could do this.

Letty walked over to Mia and placed her hand around the waist and pulled her over to the starting line.

"so her and Brian" Letty looked down at the younger women and nodded her head slowly.

"Yea looks like its still there to" Mia watched as Brian got out of the car and walk over to CJ he placed his hand on to her shoulders and Mia smiled.

"Good" Letty looked down at her.

"I mean yea it hurts, but Im over him, I just hope he can move on. I mean I always knew his heart was somewhere else, I just never knew were; now I do."

Dom pulled his car to a stop at the side of Brian's and he eyed CJ, he smiled a smile which she returned, and he returned his attention back to the road in front of him. He clenched and unclenched his hands against the wheel, and waited for the al clear.

CJ felt sick, her stomach was doing somersaults and her hands were sweat and small beads of sweat had formed on her head. She had to calm her nerves or she wasn't going to be able to go through with the race and more then likely crash again, No she shook her head thinking about that at a time like this was a very bad idea.

She breathed in through her mouth and out through her nose, a technique Brian had taught gear, she placed her car into first and stared out at the road. She took in one last breath and let it out slowly,

"I can do this"


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the great reviews for the last chapter they mean so much to me, I never knew so many people would like this story.

As always italics are past events

Never is a Long Time

Murmurs went up around the crowd, and they turned to the person next to them, and they just received a shrug of their shoulders.

Jesse and Vince looked at each other, their jaws open in shock, and they turned to Letty and Mia, who to was looking around, trying to absorb what had happened.

The two cars came to a stop in front of the crowd and the two racers steeped out of their cars. Dom looked over at CJ, who seemed to be coming down of a high, a huge smile plastered over her face, that vanished seconds later, and she walked over to the team, her hands on her hips.

"Who the hell won" ok the old CJ was defiantly back, the second she had put her foot on the gas and felt the adrenaline curse through her veins, or doubt and fear was destroyed, and nothing but the thrill of the moment was their.

"Erm" Both Dom and CJ turned to Jesse waiting for an answer, each hoping that they had won. But Jesse just shrugged his shoulders and turned to Vince.

"Don't look at me" Vince laughed holding up his hands, he pointed over to Letty, who looked at him with malice.

"Draw" Dom and CJ looked at each other, then over at Letty before looking at each other again, and sighing their hands going to run over their heads.

"No fair" CJ whined as stamped her foot onto the floor, adding to the affect, her hands crossed over her chest. The team laughed, and CJ looked over at Mia, who seemed to be staring at her, she smiled slightly.

"Im so gonna kick your ass next time" Dom looked over at her and shook his head, before laughing.

"Don't think so princess"

CJ just shook her head and signaled for Mia to join her, Mia hesitated a second before walking over to Vince's car, and stood in front of CJ.

"CJ" Mia nodded her head not sure what the women in front of her wanted. CJ seemed on edge as she took in the appearance of the women in front of her, she shook her head and took in a deep breath.

"Look Mia I just wanted you to know, that there nothing between me and Brian" God why was that so hard to say.

Mia looked up at the women in front of her and nodded her head, after what had just been said was processed.

"You sure" CJ contemplated the question for a second, remembering al the times that her and Brian had enjoyed, but didn't answer the question.

"When we were dating, I never felt like his heart was in it, his head yes, his heart no………its ok if you still feel something for him, I got over him a while back"

For some reason that CJ couldn't place she felt relived at the piece of information, and un knowingly her eyes traveled over to Brian who was sat talking to Dom.

"Why did you two break up" CJ was pulled back to the women in front of her, and ran her hand though her hair, before pulling the jacket closer to her.

"We were from different sides, he was a cop and I was the daughter of a criminal, plus I was a racer, it just didn't work"

Mia nodded her head in understanding, when she had found out that Brian was a cop, it had closed any doors to them ever trying to make the relationship work, she had realized that when she chose Dom, the day the heists went wrong.

Both girls were pulled from their thoughts by Leons frantic voice.

"We got cops"

CJ didn't even think as she grabbed Mia by the arm and lead her to Brian's car, this is what she lived for, the adrenaline of the race, and then the chase when and if the cops showed up, this is what she loved, and this is what she had almost given up. She shook her head as if giving up this world was the most stupid thing she had ever heard.

"What bout Brian" CJ shoved Mia into the car, before quickly scanning the area, were cars were drastically scattering. She spotted him being pulled into the car by Dom, he caught her eye and she nodded before getting into the car, and pulling away.

_CJ pulled up to her drive to find numerous police cars and vans parked in her fathers drive way, she sighed in annoyance before turning of her car and slamming the door behind her she headed up to the front door._

"_Daddy what the hell is going on?" she questioned the door slamming behind her, although she already knew what was going on this was the third time in a nearly a month, that she had come home to find the police._

_Her father looked over at her and smiled kindly as the detective turned to look at her, he smiled kindly a smile in which she didn't return._

"_Miss Dawson, we have a warrant to search the property" CJ placed her hands on her hips taking in the appearance of the detective, and the numerous officers in the room._

"_Im sure you do……….well you can start with my room………..don't worry detective you can stay with my father, so he doesn't run of to hide the bodies" She saw her father hide a laugh behind his hand, and she lead several officers to her room._

"_You know were everything is boys, knock yourselves out" the officers gave her a quick glance before moving into the room, CJ just shook her head, and moved over to sit on a chair._

"_Boss take a look" One of the officers that she didn't recognize moved one of her books to reveal her gun._

"_He new" The officer nodded his head._

"_What's your name?" The officer looked bewildered for a second._

"_O'Conner. Brian"_

" _well O'Conner License in the top drawer, third file down, the guns empty, bullets second drawer down under the underwear, last time it was used, over a month, it was cleaned bout the same time" _

_The officer looked over at his superior looking quite shocked, the superior pulled out the chamber to show that the gun was indeed empty._

"_Can I go; I mean I got a job to get to" The superior officer nodded his head, and CJ walked out of the room._

"_She cant help who her father is"_

CJ pulled the car to a stop outside the Toretto residence, she looked up at the house and smiled fondly, what she would have given for a house like that, a small quite run of the mill house, instead of the mansion that she had grown up in.

Doms car pulled to a stop in front of them, and both Mia and CJ exited the car, Dom rushed over to his sister and smiled. Looking her up and down.

"You to ok" Mia nodded.

"Out ran them couple of miles back" Dom nodded and led them into the house

The music was loud and CJ took in her surroundings, this was usual to her, the parties after a race, the loud music, and the women trying to throw themselves onto the winner. It was always funny trying to explain to the women that she wasn't a lesbian, and that she was taken.

Brain grabbed hold of her and pulled her into the kitchen and shut the door behind him, so it was quieter.

"We should talk" CJ looked over at him, and took in his features, features which she had fell in love with; she crossed her hands over her chest.

"About?"

"Us" CJ shook her head and jumped up onto the counter, her legs swinging back and fourth

"There is no us" Brain seemed taken aback for a second, and CJ jumped down from the counter and moved herself passed him.

"It didn't work then, what makes you think it could now"

Brian watched as she walked out of the kitchen and ran his hand through his hair, he sighed and leant himself against the wall, memories of them together coming to the surface, their last conversation coming to the front of his mind.

"_How do you think it makes me look when your pulled in the station in cuffs" CJ spun round to face him, her face red in anger._

"_You knew who I was, you knew what I was, and you knew who my father was" Brian sighed and nodded his head._

"_I could lose my job…………I love you ok I do…." CJ shook her head, the anger drained from her face, and it was replaced with sadness._

"_But you love your career more?" _

Brian shook his head, as he remembered what had been said after that, the second he had answered he had regretted it, but it was to late to take it back, that night he had lost the person he had loved, for a career he had given up, and now it looked like he would never get back what he had lost.

"_But you love your career more?" _

"_yes"_

There you go folks hope you al like it.

This is the last chapter until after Xmas. The next update should be the first Wednesday in January.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to every one that reviewed I hope you all liked the chapters so far, hope every one had a good Christmas and new year.

As usual italics are flash backs

Never is a Long Time

Harry looked down at the papers in front of him, and sighed he looked over at his niece and smiled, he couldn't remember the last time he had seen her smile so much, he looked down at the papers once more, before pushing them aside. The door to the shop opened and Harry looked up to see team Toretto; he smiled in greeting, and watched as they walked over to him.

"Hey Harry where's CJ?" Harry smiled and pointed to the back of the shop, were the garage was held in case any one needed any help with there cars.

"That guys gonna need a new engine" CJ said walking towards them, her shirt covered in oil and grime. Dom laughed and the team headed over to her.

"Guys?" Dom smiled and settled himself against the counter, Letty stood next to him looking at her as if she was still the enemy, CJ couldn't help but laugh.

"We've been discussing, and race wars are coming up soon, and we were wondering if you would race with us?"

CJ leant herself against the wall opposite Dom and smiled, her mouth hung open in shock, she shook her head from side to side, and her eyes found Brian's.

"Wow, why?" Dom laughed his arm snaking around Letty's waist his other hand signaling the rest of the team.

"If you're that good when you're scared out of your mind, then you must be amazing when you're in the right frame of mind. Were the best ok, and so are you, we want that on our team." CJ nodded her head

"Your right I am the best" Dom laughed as did the rest of the team.

"So that's a yes then?" CJ looked over to Jesse and nodded her head.

"Good, there should be another girl in the mix" CJ looked over at Mia and smiled nodding her head in agreement.

"_Welcome to race wars ladies and gentleman" _

_CJ pulled her car to a stop and looked around at what she had come to expect from race wars, she smiled before stepping out of the car, and taking in the scadly clad women that were contending in a wet shirt contest, she shook her head and walked over to her caravan._

"_Sucks don't it?" CJ turned around at the sound of her friend's voice and nodded her head._

"_What that im going to kick your ass tonight" Mike laughed but nodded his head in agreement._

"_Yea more then likely" CJ laughed and handed her keys to him._

"_She's all yours your up first"_

The door to the shop opened and the team turned round to see who was entering only to come face to face with Johnny Tran and Lance. Doms hand fell from Letty's waist and he stood protectively in front of her, shooting daggers and Johnny and Lance.

"You got some nerve coming here Tran" Johnny laughed and stepped forward, causing Jesse to step back into CJ, CJ looked down at him to find Jesse pale and shaking, her arm snuck around his waist.

"Bout as much nerve as the cop over their trying to kill me" Johnny nodded his head in the direction of Brian, causing Brian to step forward, as did CJ she placed her hand on his chest causing him to step back slightly.

"Ahh looked if it aint little CJ Dawson, shouldn't you be in a wheel chair?" CJ applied more pressure onto Brian's chest.

"_So who am I racing" Tom looked over at her, as she swung her legs back and fourth on top of her car her eyes watching the race taking place in front of her._

"_Some new guy, Johnny Tran, apparently he used to race in LA" CJ nodded her head and jumped down from the car, as the race came to an end._

_CJ pulled the car up to the starting line and sighed, taking deep calming breaths like she did before every race, her eyes wondered to the side to see her opposition pulling to the side of her, he gave her a rather un nerving smile before his eyes went to the front._

_CJ tightened her grip on the wheel, and shifted the car into first, she revved her engine, causing the other racers to oo and awe, she smiled, she was more then glad that she had given her a car an upgrade before coming here._

_She jabbed her foot down on the accelerator and smiled as the adrenaline kicked in cursing through her system, she quickly maneuvered the car through the gears, and had just placed it into fifth, and her thumb was itching over the NOS, when her car was hit from behind._

"_Bitch" she cursed as her eyes eyed the car behind her; she cursed when the car lurched forward, once again. She shook her head and pressed the NOS button, big mistake, the other car came up her side, hitting her once, then twice, she swerved but managed to keep the car in a straight line, but this time when he hit her car, she was rounding on a corner, she cursed before she lost all control, her car hit the curb, before flipping in the air. She was unconscious after the car had rolled four times, but before she drifted of she could smell the gas, and felt the flames on her face, and all she could think was shit._

CJ stepped forward placing herself between Brian and Johnny she looked over at him and smiled.

"Ya know Tran you know how to talk a lot of smack, but how bout you put y our racing skills were your mouth is" Tran nodded his head Cleary thinking about what she was saying.

"Only I say we up the stakes, me you, race wars, whoever loses, never races in the LA scene again, in fact that don't race period"

Tran looked over at Lance, before looking at CJ once again she could tell she had got to him, by the small beads of sweat on his head she smiled and turned to Dom, who nodded his head.

"What you say Tran, I mean if you can race and beat me fair then you have nothing to worry about"

Tran nodded his head before backing out of the shop, but before he left he turned back round.

"You're on"


	7. Chapter 7

Never is a Long Time

Jesse made his way out of racers edge and lent against his car, his hands curled around his body as he attempted to stop the shaking, sweat had formed on his head and was making its way down the side. He closed his eyes only to have them snap open again, the sound of bullets, the feel of them tearing through flesh.

"Jesse" Jesse's eyes snapped to the side to see CJ making her way over to him, she smiled and settled herself at the side of him. She kept her gaze fixed in front of her, but every now and then her eyes wondered over to him. This was far from the go happy person that she had first met; he looked scared out of his mind.

"You ok?" Jesse's gaze fell onto her and after a while he nodded his head slowly.

"Look Leon filled me in on what happened, I know what's its like to be afraid, trust me and im gonna kick Trans ass, for both of us"

A small smile formed on his face and he nodded his head in agreement, CJ smiled and placed her hand around his waist and pulled him towards her.

"Now what do you say you go back home get ready for the races, and then me and you will have a little one on one, I always found that adrenaline is the cure for anything………..what ya say"

Jesse turned his body to fully face her and nodded his head a smile reaching from ear to ear.

"I say it sounds like a plan" CJ nodded her head and made her way back to racers edge.

Letty was the first one to see her making her way into the room and she made her way over to her, grabbing her by the arm she pulled her into the garage.

"What the hell is your problem?" CJ shouted ripping her arm from Letty's grip; Letty closed the door behind her.

"Ok I do not have the hots for Dom" Letty shook her head and turned to face her, CJ stopped the next comment, when she saw just how pale and afraid Letty looked.

"What's going on?" Letty sighed and ran her hand through her hair before turning to face CJ.

"I made a mistake" CJ nodded her head

"What sort of mistake and why are you telling me and not Mia?" Letty began to fevishly pace the room

"Cause Mia would go straight to Dom" Letty turned to face CJ and ran her hand through her hair.

"I erm slept with Leon, and Tran found out, he's threatening to tell Dom, saying he wants 5 mill or he's telling him"

CJ's mouth fell open, as she stared at Letty with shock.

"You slept with Leon?" Letty nodded her head and leant herself against the wall.

"It was right after the heists we were drunk scared we didn't know if Jesse was gonna live, of if Vince would we didn't know were Dom was, we just needed to know someone was there, we just needed to fell ya know?"

CJ nodded her head and walked over to Letty and placed her hands onto her arms forcing her to look at her she moved some of her hair out of her face so she see her proparly

"5 mill?" Letty nodded her head.

"Ok….ill get the money" Letty shook her head

"I can't pay that sort of money back" CJ shook her head

"Im not asking you to…………..what I am asking is you tell Dom yourself……………and then after this race is over you don't have anything to worry about"

Letty nodded her head, and CJ let go of her shoulders, and turned to leave, pulling open the door she only stopped when Letty called her back.

"Tell him Letty, if he loves you and you love him then it will work no matter what"

CJ walked out of the room, and her eyes caught Brian's she smiled slightly before lowering her eyes she made her way over to him.

"You ok?" CJ nodded her head and turned to see Letty making her way out of the room, they locked eyes and Letty gave her a look that clearly said, if you love him, and he loves you then it will work out. CJ shook her head and laughed slightly before turning to face Brian.

"I spoke to Jesse earlier, this thing with Trans really shook him up" Brian looked over to were Jesse was standing next to Vince and Leon and could tell by the way he was standing, the way his gaze was shifting, that he was less then okay, the thing with Tran had more then shook him up.

"Yea docs said he might not have woken up, it was pretty touch and go for a while…………….you sure this thing with Tran is a good idea, I mean he's already shown he's not good a playing by the rules, you sure you willing to take the risk"

CJ ran her hand through her hair before crossing her arms over her chest in a defensive manner; she lowered her gaze before looking up at Brian, and saw the underlining concern.

"If this is the only way to get rid of him then yea, im gonna do it" Brian nodded his head in understanding, her attitude of putting others before herself had been what attracted him to her in the first place, she didn't care who her father was, she didn't follow in his footsteps, the only illegal thing that she had done was street racing, and yet he still couldn't get over who her father was, and ultimately that had been what broke them up.

"Me and Jesse are gonna race tonight, so im gonna head back home……….you wanna come?" CJ looked up at him with expectant eyes, and something else Brian couldn't quite pin point, he smiled and nodded his head slowly.

"Yea ok" CJ smiled before linking her arm through his, she looked over at him and smiled before lowering her head, and followed him out of the shop.


	8. Chapter 8

Never is a long time

CJ pulled Brian's car to a stop, and turned the engine of, she turned to face the man that was sat at the side of her, before opening the door and stepping out of the car. She heard the passenger door open signaling that Brian had exited the car and the second door slam told her that he was making his way over to her.

She turned in time to see Brian stand at the side of her; she smiled nervously before leading him up the steps to her house. She didn't know why she was so nervously about this, its not like he hadn't been in her house before, not like she didn't know him, but things had changed, ever since coming to LA and seeing him, she had been fighting the attraction and the feelings that she once had for him, and what Letty had said to her made sense, she didn't want to fight it any more, they were two different people then they were when they first met, the things that had driven them apart was gone, and she knew that he still harbored the same feelings, then why did she feel like a school girl with her first crush?

She smiled once again more to herself then to Brian, before she placed the key into her door, the lock clicked, and she pushed open the door, she entered and moved out of the way so that Brian could do the same. She turned to face him and smiled once again, and by the way he was looking at her she was almost certain that he could read everything she was thinking, she blushed and lowered her head.

She gestured for him to follow her up the stairs, and the look that he sent her sent her blushing all over again, she shook her head and lowered her gaze, reminding Brian of a frightened little dog, he had never seen her seem so unsure of her self or frightened, he wished at the moment he could have the power to read minds, so that maybe he could put her unease at rest, but he knew that was never going to happen, he just wished that she would at least tell him what was wrong, but he knew that the past between them was stopping that, knew that he choice all those years ago stood in between them, and that it always would.

Brian ascended the stairs behind her, his eyes locked on her back; he could tell that something was wrong by the way her shoulders were tensed, the way her back was stood straight as if she was preparing her body for attack. Maybe she was he thought to himself, surely she knows that im going to say something to her about the race with Tran, even though it would be a waste of time.

Brian closed the bedroom door behind him, the noise echoing around the deadly quite room, CJ spun round startled by the noise, and in any other circumstances Brian would have laughed at the shock on her face, but this wasn't any circumstances, he could tell that things had changed between them, he could tell that by the way she talked to him, they way she looked at him, but he couldn't quite place what had changed.

CJ looked over at the man that she once loved the man that she had once shared a bed with a man that she had shared her darkest secrets with, someone that she trusted her life with, and she smiled, because the truth was, she still did love him, still trusted him with her life, he was still someone she could share her secrets with, with out having to worry about being judged.

She ran her hand through her hair and watched as he watched her with a mild curiosity, the way his eyes watched her every movement, eyes that she once allowed to bear her soul.

Brian took a hesitant step forward and watched as her chest hitched, could almost hear her heart thumping in her chest, wondered if this is what she had wanted when she had invited him back with her, wondered if she was waiting for him to make the first move, of if he was about to make a complete and utter fool of himself.

"Brian" It was uttered so quietly that Brian wasn't sure whether she had said anything at all, or whether his mind was playing tricks on him, making him believe things that weren't really happening.

He took a step closer and CJ pulled her bottom lip in between her teeth a sure sign that she was waiting for him to make his move, her hand came up to hold onto the desk next to her, her other one hanging loosely by her side

Brian smiled hoping that he wasn't going to wake up, he wanted to pinch himself to make sure that this wasn't some dream, and that the women in front of him wasn't going to dissolve.

He stopped in front of her, and CJ looked up at him through heavy lidded eyes, he brought up his hand to cup her cheek, she trembled under his touch, but he didn't know whether that was out of anticipation or fear.

They both knew what was about to happen, both wanted it to, both were eager for it to happen, and by the way that she looked up at him, the way she completely gave herself to him, he knew that he was going to be her first since the accident.

He brought his lips down to meet hers a kiss which started of slow full of passion, something in which neither of them had felt in a long time. The kiss quickly escalated each of them wanting more; CJ's came round to grip the back of his head the other one tugging at his shirt.

CJ moved her head slightly and could feel the vibrations in Brian's chest as he laughed, her hair tickling his bare chest. His arms encircled her waist in a tight embrace, he brought his head down and placed a barely there kiss to her head.

CJ smiled to herself this is what it used to be like, were they could just stay together and not have to say a word, it was just them, nothing else mattered, not the bloodshed and the hatred and violence that happened outside, behind closed doors, wrapped in each others arms, nothing else mattered but them.

But the harsh light of day would always interrupt them would always come crashing back down, and they would be remaindered that the outside world was still there, and that they were expected in it, and today was going to be know different.

The shrill sound of Brians phone broke through the quite paradise that they had created, a moan escaped his lips, and he leant his body over the side of the bed, giving CJ a nice view of his ass. Brian returned to the bed and CJ promptly placed her head back on to his bare chest.

"Shit it's that time already………sure thing Dom…………………….were on our way" Brian flipped his phone shut and CJ turned her head towards him.

"Dom says if we don't get our asses there, then he's going to kick them" CJ mock saluted and laughed. Brian shook his head and pulled her closer towards his body, his lips seeking hers in a quick kiss, before pulling away and leaving the confines of the bed, and going back to reality.

Brian pulled the car to a stop and quickly steeped out of it, he could see Dom already making his way over to him, and by the looks of his face knew that he was less then happy about his lateness. Brian ducked his head when Doms tall figure came to a stop in front of him.

"Were the hell have you been, your nearly an hour late" Brian nodded his head not sure on what to say, whether he should tell the truth and Dom to yell at him, for letting a women mess with his head, or lie and get his head chewed of, either way his options didn't look good.

"Hey Dom, sorry were late, lost track of time, Brian was chewing me ear about my race with Tran" Dom looked over towards CJ and raised his brow, telling them that he really didn't believe a word of it, he shook his head before laughing and then clapped Brian on the back.

"Well its about time" Brian looked shocked

"Huh?"

"You've been moping around ever since this women stepped foot into LA……………..but next time you two want to get laid, can you leave it until after the races"

Brian nodded his head and could tell that CJ had turned red, Brian nodded his head again, and Dom smiled, giving the two his blessing.

"I err see Letty I got to go talk to her for a min" CJ said she looked over at Brian before heading of in the direction of Letty. She smiled over at Mia before signaling that Letty follows her.

"I can get the money by tomorrow, all I need to know is the when and the were, and im guessing that Dom doesn't know"

Letty nodded her head, CJ nodded to, her face showing disappointment and anger, but understanding.

"You need to tell him, I don't care when I don't care how, just do it and do it soon, cause if ya don't and he finds out some other way then it will tear you guys apart" Letty nodded her head the last couple of days finally taking its toll on her.

"I am I will" CJ nodded her head and placed her hand around her shoulder, letting the women know that she had someone.

"Yo CJ your race with Jesse is up" CJ turned her head towards Leon and nodded her head, she turned back towards Letty.

"Good luck" Letty smiled

"Funny that's what I was going to say to you"


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks to everyone that has reviewed this story so far, it means so much to me, if you go to my profile page I have now uploaded a banner that goes with this story and most of my other ones.

Never is a long time

"You let him win" CJ turned to face Brian and gave him im hurt look; Brian shook his head wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her towards him.

"I did not let Jesse win" This time it was Brian's turn to roll his eyes, he nodded his head an unbelieving smile on his face.

"Course you didn't" CJ hit him on the arm and pulled herself away from him, and headed over in the direction of Letty.

"Hey Let, Dom I need to borrow your girl for a sec" Dom nodded his head and removed his arm from around her waist, and turned towards his sister who was busy counting the money making sure that it was all there and that know body had tried to screw them over.

"Hey I just got of the phone with my dad and I can get the money tomorrow when do I need to pay Tran?" Letty ran her hand through her hair and sighed, her eyes roaming over to Dom before turning back towards CJ.

"He wants it by noon, I told him to come by your house, that's ok right" CJ nodded her head slightly taken back by the women in front of her, never had she seen Letty so sure of her self, she had always seen her as this kick as women, who took no bullshit from any one.

"You ok?" Letty nodded her head slowly her eyes drifting over in the direction of Dom, CJ nodded her head in understanding.

"Dom will understand ok, if you to love each other, he will understand" Letty nodded her head once again and looked up at the women in front of her.

"Thanks CJ, you should get back to Brian he looks like he lost his dog." CJ looked over in the direction that Letty was pointing and shook her head, a small laugh escaping her mouth, she nodded her head squeezed Letty's shoulder and headed back over towards Brian.

"Hey" Brian turned and smiled when he saw that CJ was standing at the side of him, she stood on her tip toes and placed a kiss to the side of his face.

"Ive got to go im meeting my dad in the morning" Brian nodded his head and turned fully to face her.

"You want a lift home?" CJ shook her head and placed her hands into her pockets she went back onto her tip toes and kissed his nose softly.

"Nah ill walk its not that far, you should go talk to Mia, I know she said she was ok with us getting together but I really think you should talk to her." Brian looked over in the direction of Mia and groaned in annoyance, talking to her about this was one thing her really didn't want to do, but he also knew CJ was right, he needed to talk to her to make sure that she understood everything, make sure she knew that he did love her, and that he never lied to her, he groaned again but nodded his head.

CJ stifled a yawn and looked out of her window, she shook her head and quickly pulled her hair into a bun, she threw on one of Brian's shirts before pulling on a pair of faded jeans, she looked out of the mirror once again before walking over to her bed and pulled out a black duffle bag. She quickly opened it and a small smile formed across her face, she closed it up and headed out side.

The front door to the house opened and CJ squinted as the sun assaulted her eyes, she brought up her hand to shield her eyes and headed down the steps towards a black Honda civic.

The front two doors to the civic opened and Tran and his cousin Lance stepped out, they came round to the front of the car and leant themselves against the hood. CJ frowned slightly and headed over to the car, dumping the duffle bag onto the hood.

Lance and Johnny moved round to the front of the car and opened the bag; they both peered into it and then turned back towards CJ.

"Its all there Tran do you really think I would screw you over, not that I don't have a right to, with you nearly killing me and all"

Johnny raised his brow and smirked in her direction, CJ rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around her body, her posture and look screaming for him to challenge her.

"I trust you, but I find that you've screwed me over then" Johnny left the sentence unfinished but CJ knew all to well what he meant, she had dealt with people like him for a long time, being her fathers daughter and all, and it was safe to say his threats didn't scare her.

"Ill see you at race wars Tran" Johnny stopped and turned to face her, he nodded his head and smirked before getting into the car and pealed away from the pavement, leaving a cloud of smoke in his wake.

Vince turned in the front seat of Doms car and raised his brow his hands clenched at his sides, Dom turned to face his friend the one person who had known that Brian was a cop all along, and could feel his anger burning in the pit of his stomach, both of them was beyond annoyed that they hadn't suspected CJ at screwing them over.

They both opened their doors at the same time and exited the car, there anger rising with each step they took, and with each step that got closer and closer to CJ's retreating form.

Vince caught up with is angry friend and fell into stride with him, he could feel the anger radiating of him, and felt the need to fall back, never in his life had he felt afraid of the man at the side of him.

"CJ" CJ stopped half way up the stairs to her front steps and turned to see that a very angry Vince and Dom were making their way towards her. She raised her brow in confusion and took a step back as Dom neared her.

Dom clenched his hands at his side and advanced closer to CJ backing her into her wall, he placed his hands either side of her head blocking her escape, and watched as she eyed them nervously.

"Dom?" Her voice came out quite and steady she knew in situations like these you did not show fear, fear only fed the anger.

"You really think you could screw us over and we wouldn't find out" CJ raised her brow in confusion. Her eyes wondering from the man in front of her to the man stood at his side.

"What the hell are you going on about?" Dom shook his head punching the wall at the side of her, causing CJ to jump slightly.

"We just saw you hand over a bag of money to Tran" CJ's eyes widened slightly in shock.

"You should talk to Letty" Dom turned to Vince slightly, who raised his brow clearly not understanding what Letty had to do with things.

"I gave Tran the money for Letty, look im not working with Tran, talk to Letty Dom"

A sound of a car approaching draw both Doms and Vince's eyes to the road, to see Letty's car pulling up, she exited the car, and CJ could see her raising her brows in confusion, before rushing over to them and up the steps, she came to a stop at the side of Dom her hand going to his muscular arm.

"Dom?" Dom turned to face Letty his brow raised.

"Letty please kindly tell your boy friend why I was giving money to Johnny Tran, before he continue to think im working for him,

Letty looked from CJ, to Dom and then over to Vince before sighing she ran her hand through her hair, something in which CJ realized was a move she did when she was nervous.

Letty nodded her head and pulled on Doms arms pulling him away from CJ and the situation, CJ nodded her head and looked uncomfortably over to Vince, who was still stood watching her.

"You like coffee Vince, how bout a doughnut" Vince looked over at her and nodded his head slowly; she smiled and moved over to him, she took hold of his arm and led him into the house.

It was nearly half an hour later when the sound of squealing tires was heard, CJ looked up from her seat, and turned to Vince her brow raised, she knew Dom was going to take the news bad, a couple of minuets later the front door opened and an oddly quite Letty walked in.

"Didn't go so well" Letty looked up and turned to face CJ and shook her head a lone tear working its way down her face.

AN HOUR LATER

Letty pulled out her ringing phone and her face fell when she looked at the screen and saw that it wasn't Dom. CJ watched as Letty's face paled, watched as she hung up the phone.

"Letty" It was Vince that spoke his voice showered with concern

"Dom he's been in an accident"

Thanks to everyone that has reviewed the story, and for sticking by me, hope you like this chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

Wow I never knew so many people would like this story, thanks to everyone that has taken the time to review this story, and hopefully I will reply to each and every one of you in the upcoming week. Now this chapter might confuse people and if it does then let me know and I will try and clear it up in the next chapter

Never is a long time

Letty paced in the hospital waiting room her heart beating ten to a dozen, she ran her hand through her hair, before collapsing into a chair behind her. Her head fell into her hands and she tapped her foot, her nerves getting the better of her. It had been nearly an hour since she had gotten the phone call, and still know one had told her how she was.

A shadow fell over her and she smiled nervously up at Mia, Mia nodded her head slowly her own nerves working over time. Not so long ago it had been Jesse in the hospital, and they didn't know if they were going to lose him, now it was her brother, she shook her head as a fresh wave of tear assaulted her.

Vince clapped Leon on the knee before removing himself from the chair and heading over to Mia, she turned around and smiled before a tear slipped from her eye. Vince sighed and pulled the women to his arms, his arms tightening around her waist, one hand settling on her back the other one combing through her hair.

CJ looked at the sight in front of her and shook her head, wondering why the hell she cared so much, after her and Brian broke up she cut herself of from everyone and threw herself more into the racing, she had never really been close to any one, but these people apparently had a way with people, and she had been sucked right in the same way Brian had been, that much had been obvious when she had helped Letty out.

Letty turned her head slightly her gaze falling onto CJ, the only women she was close with, sure they had only met each other know longer then two weeks ago, but CJ was similar to her in so many ways, from the bad attitude to the protectiveness of her family, they were different in ways to, which was another good thing, it meant they could talk if they ever needed to, and Letty knew that CJ was a women you could rely on in a tough spot. I mean sure Mia was like a sister to her, and they were and acted as such, but Mia was so different to her, that she didn't see herself confiding in her, if CJ hadn't come along, then she would have kept the whole Leon thing to herself, cause there was know way in hell she could have told Mia.

"Hey, we heard anything yet" CJ turned her head and smiled slightly, outstretching her hand to take the Styrofoam cup from Brian's hands. She shook her head and turned her body so that she could see him.

"This is weird right?" She questioned, tucking her feet underneath her. Brian sighed and turned to face her, nodding his head slightly.

"Yea, I mean it's been a while, and with the whole Tran thing, and the whole past" CJ nodded her head as she remembered back to when she had last seen him, before they had broken up.

"I blamed you so much for our break up, but I never stopped and looked at what I was doing to you career"

"I should have never put you before that, I shouldn't have chosen" CJ nodded her head bringing the coffee to her lips

"Your right you shouldn't have, cause I shouldn't have asked you to, it wasn't fair, you had worked hard your entire life I should have never asked you to choose, it wasn't fair"

Brian turned shocked towards her shaking his head slightly but otherwise not saying anything, knowing that it was pointless arguing with her.

"So clean slate, forget about the past and start over" Brian questioned, CJ looked over at him and nodded her head in agreement.

"Any one for Dominic Toretto" the whole gang jumped up and rushed over to the doctor

"Is he ok?" Mia questioned slightly her arms still around Vince; her head resting on his chest, the doctor looked over at them all before removing his glasses.

"He has a mild concussion, a couple of broken ribs, and a fractured wrist, but other then that he should be fine" al of the gang gave a sigh of relief, Mia burring her head into Vince's chest in joy.

"Can I see him?" The doctor looked down at Letty before nodding his head slowly.

CJ turned to face Brian and walked over to him pulling him aside, she looked up at him, letting him know he wasn't in any kind of trouble.

"Ive got go do something, ill be back later" Brian nodded his head slowly, and placed a kiss to her lips.

Letty looked at the door before opening it, she peeked her head around the door, before entering fully and closed the door behind her.

Dom to face her and could feel her eyes raking over his body, her eyes landing on various scrapes that he got from the crash, he sighed still angry with her for what she had done.

"How are you feeling?" Letty questioned, she stood at the foot of the bed not sure were she should go. Dom nodded his head and ran his uninjured hand over his face; he looked at her once again before signaling for her to sit on the bed. She smiled and headed over, her smile growing when she felt him take her hand into his.

"im not going to pretend im not mad, or that what you and him did didn't hurt me, cause it hurt like hell, but I cant pretend that I don't understand why you did it because I do…….I love you although I may not trust you completely now………….you do it again then were done" Letty nodded her head happy that he wasn't breaking up with her, she smiled and brought her body down kissing him softly.

"Now what happened?" Dom sighed and ran his hand over his face.

"Went to take a drive to clear my head, when a couple of cars ran me of the road. Looked like Tran to me" Letty's eyes widened

"Why I mean he got the money" Dom nodded his head

"Probably to try and scare CJ out of racing, I mean she sees me in a crash he probably thought she would back out"

CJ pulled the door to Brian's car shut and started the engine, she drummed her hands on the wheel for a second, trying to calm her heart down. He's fine she muttered to herself, hearing that Dom had crashed had brought her own crash back, and it scared the hell out of her, but she was not going to let fear control her.

She pulled out her phone and hit speed dial 8 the number for her father, she placed the phone to her ear and waited for the person on the other side pick up.

"Princess what can I do for you" CJ smiled it had been a while since she had spoken to her father and she had missed the sound of his voice, she closed her eyes listening to him breath for a moment.

"Cant a daughter cal her father" Her father chuckled down the line and CJ cracked a smile of her own.

"Of course but you have I need something voice" cj laughed it still amazed her how well her dad knew her.

"A guy has 5 million of my money and I want it back" she heard her father in hale

"You want a message sent" CJ nodded her head

"Yes sir"

"Who's the target?" CJ held her breath for a moment, before opening her eyes

"Johnny Tran"


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks to every one that has reviewed this story, it means a lot to me, I hope you all like his chapter and it is set about a week after the last chapter.

Never is a Long Time

Mia made her way up to the steps CJ at her side, she fished around in her bag and pulled out her keys, CJ leant herself against the wall and watched as her new found friend place the key into the lock.

The screeching of tires caused the two girls to spin there head in unison, there eyes falling onto the three black cars that were pulling to a stop, Johnny Tran exiting the car, his Hench man at his side. CJ grabbed hold of Mia's arm whispering urgently into her ear.

"Get down now" She shouted pushing her to the floor, using her body to cover her, her hands coming to shelter her head, as bullets sailed over heard, shattering the windows and landing it grass.

"Stay here" She whispered into her ear and she felt Mia violently nod her head, she nodded her head her breaths coming out in quick bursts, she turned her head and rushed over to the other side of the porch her body falling behind the wall.

She barely registered the fact that the front door opened, but her eyes traveled over to the five men and Letty, each of them taking cover as more bullets crashed through the air, narrowly missing Leon, as he ducked down at the side of CJ.

Leon grabbed hold of her hand and she nodded her head, she could see his hand making its way to the back of his jeans and she franticly shook her head, her hand reaching out and grabbing the gun, before quickly taking the clip out, her eyes searching the rest of the group, she shook her head and placed the empty gun in their sights, they seemed hesitant to lower their guns but did so, now it was just a waiting game.

Dom lifted his head from his hiding place and watched as the Trans backed into their cars their doors banging shut and their tires squealing as the pulled from the curb at high speed. He jumped from his spot and grabbed his keys.

"Dom don't" Shouted CJ who to was picking herself up from the floor. He looked over at her his gun still drawn his brow rose silently asking her why the hell he couldn't go after them.

"They just shot up my house" CJ nodded her head and bent to pick up the gun before handing it over to Leon.

"There are better ways to handle Johnny Tran then a shoot out, trust me" Dom seemed hesitant but Letty placed her hand onto his shoulder, and he reluctantly nodded his head, he looked over at CJ.

"What you got in mind?" CJ smiled and flipped out her phone.

"It's already in the works…………..yea it's me….there headed your way now you know what to do" Dom raised his brow, and shrugged his shoulders before turning his back and entering the house.

Vince and Jesse entered the living room with two cups in their hands, Vince headed over to Mia and handed her the cup of coffee, while Jesse came over and handed one to CJ and the other to Letty, CJ smiled up at him and placed her hands on top of his shaking ones, she knew that today had brought back some bad memories.

"I never gave him the money" Letty turned to CJ her brow raised before laughing and shaking her head.

"We saw you handing the money over to them" CJ turned her head to Vince and smiled when she saw Mia curled into his side, she nodded her head, yes they had seen her hand the money over.

"I rang my dad the day of your accident Dom, told him I wanted the money back…………..and round about now half of Trans gang are being picked up for having five million of stolen money, and nearly a kilo of coke in their possession"

"Your father's way of sending a message to someone, with out killing them" Brian stated from his place on the arm of the couch. CJ looked over at him and nodded her head slowly, she just hoped this wouldn't bring up old problems with each other; it wasn't a lie that in the past she had more then once used her fathers connections for herself, just one more reason why her and Brian had broke up.

Dom shook his head and placed the beer to his lips taking a quick swig, the other hand coming down to squeeze Letty's knee.

"I get the money back, and Tran loses some credibility and hopefully he will lay low until race wars" Brian didn't miss the hint of uncertainty in her voice and he flicked his eyes over to her, and neither did Leon.

"Hopefully?" CJ sighed and nodded her head, her eyes flicking over to Leon.

"Tran isn't the sort of person to mess with trust me I know, he either lays low or he retaliates, but he's smart so laying low is his best option" Leon nodded his head in agreement.

CJ lent forward and placed her cup onto the coffee table in front of her, before standing up and stretching her arms over her head.

"Any way I should head of, if im going to be ready for race wars, I need to get my car in order" Brian raised his brow; he had presumed she would have used his car like she had been doing for the last couple of races.

"Ill come with you" She nodded her head and pulled out a piece of paper and handed It over to Dom, he looked down at it and raised his brow, before reading it and nodding his head a small smile forming on his face.

CJ pulled up outside one of her fathers clubs and switched of the engine causing Brian to turn to her and raise his brow.

"I thought you were going to get your car" CJ laughed and exited the car Brian following behind her.

"Yea but tonight is Jess's birthday and im throwing him a party" Brian nodded his head and came to stand at her side his hand snaking arounde her waist, he pulled her to a stop and spun her around to face him.

"CJ"

"Humm"

"Your amazing you know that" CJ batted at his arm and nodded her head.

"Of course"

"Im being serious"

"Brian what is it" Brian sighed and placed a soft kiss to her lips.

"I love you I just want you to know that" CJ smiled and returned the kiss.

"Love you to"

In the next chapter things heat up, and Johnny Tran repays CJ for her message catching some one else in the cross fire 


	12. Chapter 12

Ok thanks to everyone that has reviewed this story it truly does mean a lot to me, Im not to sure when I will be up dating this story, it depends on how well next week goes, but hey you are getting this story updated twice in one week which I don't normally do.

Thanks once again for your continuing support.

Never is a Long Time

Leon shook his head as he watched Jesse dancing with some random chick, his hands wondering up and down her back, as they grinded into each other. He laughed quietly to himself pleased that Jesse seemed to be finally getting over the shooting and was moving on. He placed the beer to his lips and savored the taste as it worked down his throat, his eyes wondering momentarily to CJ, who was stood working the bar. He smiled and emptied his bottle before heading over to her.

"Refill" He shouted over the pounding of the music, CJ looked over from the group of guys that she was serving and nodded her head. She smiled over at the guys in front of her, turned around and then came back with their order, before heading over to Leon.

"Same?" She questioned turning to grab the bottle of beer out of the fridge and placing it on the bar in front of him. Leon nodded his head and laughed, and watched while she un did the beer and handed it over to him, before he leaned himself up against the bar, the beer held comfortably in his hand.

"Seems you're the reason of this, should you not be out their enjoying it" Leon questioned nodding his head in the direction of everyone else. CJ pulled some hair from her face and nodded her head slightly.

"I should but the guy who was meant to be working tonight, it like two hours late, so ive got to cover until he turns up" Leon nodded his head in understanding, and he noted by the way she seemed to working the bar scene she had done it before.

"I take it you've done this before?" CJ nodded her head slightly.

"Yea I used to work in my dads bars, that and I used to run one" Leon raised his brow and nodded his head clearly impressed.

"Yo Mike, shout me if you need help, ill be over with the Torretos" She shouted in the direction of her other bar tender, before lifting herself up on the bar and swinging her legs over, dropping down at the side of Leon. She looked over at him with his brow raised his mouth open slightly and shook her head, linking her arm with his and leading him over to the rest of the group.

"Hey" CJ nodded her head in the direction of the team before plonking herself down at the side of Letty and Dom, her eyes traveling over to Jesse who was by now sucking face with the women he was dancing with; she shook her head in amusement.

"He seems to be enjoying himself" She said before turning her eyes over to Dom.

"I got word from one of my friends, Lance was one of the ones they arrested, he's being held in custody as we speak" Dom nodded his head and ran his hand over his head, remembering back to earlier that morning, when they had attacked them for know known reason.

"Well it's about time someone put him in his place, come on lets dance" Brian said before pulling her to her feet, CJ giggled and allowed her body to fall into his chest, and allowed him to lead her to the dance floor his arms held round her body tightly.

Dom watched as Brian and CJ swayed to the music and shook his head, he hadn't seen Brian this happy in awhile, and if he had to admit to himself he hadn't seen him look so happy and content when he was with Mia, he shook his head, which should have clued him into something being wrong. His eyes wondered from the happy couple and landed onto Mia, he knew she had said that she was ok with them, but he needed to be sure. His eyes landed on hers and he gave a shocked gasp when he saw her head buried into Vince's shoulder, Vince's arms wrapped around her waist, his lips to her head, and they were just sitting their in contempt.

"Am I missing something here?" Dom questioned his head turning to look at the women at his side, who was busy seeing who could drink the most shots.

Letty turned her head her slightly curly brown hair falling over her shoulders, as she regarded Dom with confusion. Dom rolled his eyes and nodded his head into the direction of Vince and Mia.

Letty followed with her eyes and shook her head a small smile forming over her lips, she leant over and placed her head into Dom's lap and looked up at him with heavy lidded eyes. Doms hand going instantly to her hair, to brush his hand back and fourth through it.

"They've been like it ever since your accident, if you ask me it's about time, maybe know Vince wont be so mister broody" Dom nodded his head in agreement and pulled Letty up for a kiss.

Brian wrapped his arms around CJ's waist tighter and he heard her sigh in content he smiled to himself and placed a butterfly kiss to the top of her head.

"Ive missed this" CJ moved her head from Brian's chest and looked up at him, she smiled and nodded head in agreement.

"Me to" Brian smiled and brought his head down to capture her lips with his.

"CJ" She groaned in annoyance and pulled away her eyes looking for Mike who had just shouted.

"Phone call" CJ rolled her eyes and nodded her head

"It's the hospital" CJ raised her brow and shared an uneasy look with Brian before removing herself from his arms and headed over to Mike who was holding the phone for her.

AN hour later

CJ rushed in through the emergency doors Brian hot on her heals along with the rest of the team, she came to a stop outside the reception, and tapped her fingers impatiently when the women refused to look up at her.

"Tom Dawson" She grumbled in annoyance when the women finally looked up, the women raised her brow and began to tap keys.

"Room 232" CJ nodded her head and headed of in the direction of the room.

"Only family are allowed in" CJ stopped and rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Then it's a good job he's my brother"

Half an hour later

Brian turned his head when he heard the door open and stood up ready to take her into his arms. CJ turned her head and allowed Brian to place his arm around her waist.

"What happened" Dom questioned, CJ turned to him and sighed,

"He was attacked getting into his car"

"He saw who did it to" Everyone turned to look at CJ, and could see the cold hatred in her face.

"It was Tran"


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks to everyone that says this story is good, when I get some time more then likely on Tuesday I will pm each and everyone of you guys that have made this story a success.

Thank you all once again, you have no idea what it means for me to read al the kind reviews that I get.

Never is a Long Time

Dom ran his hand over his head and sighed in frustration, he didn't relay know who he was mad with, Tran for what he had done to CJ or himself for heaving a sigh of relief when he realized Tran wasn't going to come after one of his own, of even his sister.

Brian made his way into the kitchen and Dom looked over at him, standing from his place at the table, he smiled tidily and took in his tired face and nodded his head in understanding.

"She ok?" He questioned even though he knew it was pointless. Brian sighed and ran his hand over his face and down to his neck.

"She's pissed, in fact she's wanting a race tonight" Dom nodded his head in understanding, he knew what it was like to want to make everything disappear for those ten seconds, racing was like a drug, once you started you couldn't stop, it hide all the emotions, numbed everything you didn't wasn't to know.

"She got any idea who she's wanting to race" Brian shook his head and leant himself against the counter gratefully taking the beer that Dom handed him.

"Nah….all she wants at the moment is to make race wars come round quicker; she really wants to get her hands onto Tran"

CJ sighed and pulled her top over her head, she stifled a yawn and headed down stairs to the kitchen, and she quickly poured herself some coffee and headed out side to her garage.

She eyed the car in front of her and gave a small smile, she wanted nothing more then to beat the holly crap out of Tran, but she knew that was never going to happen, so she was going to have to settle for second best, beating Tran at race wars, and this little baby was going to help her do it.

She walked over to the car slowly and allowed her hand to run over the cold metal, it had been a while since she had stepped foot in this garage, and allowed herself to look at the car. It had been the first car she had ever drove, the first car she had ever crashed, but unlike the crash that broke her back, she had walked out of it with a broken ankle and a couple of scratches, the car on the other had had been worst of, and she couldn't bring herself to fix it, it was one of the power fullest cars she had ever stepped foot into and it scarred her, but now, now she needed to face her fear, and she was going to do it and going to beat Tran while she was at it.

"She's a beauty" CJ spun her head not even realizing that someone else had entered the garage, hell she hadn't even heard a car pull up, that's how out of it she had been, she shook her head holding her heart slightly as she took in the form of the man in front of her.

"Jeez Vince you scared the crap out of me" She laughed slightly, her eyes twinkling.

"Yea sorry bout that" CJ nodded her head slightly and moved to the side allowing Vince to side step her, she turned on her heal and watched as Vince made his way over to her wreck of car and watched as he circled it, he bent down every now and then, or ran his hands over the exterior.

"What the hell happened to her, the axel is torn to shreds, the body kit, is gonna need replacing, in fact the whole thing is a wreck" Vince said turning his head towards her his face showing how upset he was that a car like that was in the condition it was in.

"I erm crashed it, it was when I first started out, I was out running some cops, I was side swiped, I never got round to re building her, I mean with my dads money I never had to worry being with out a car"

Vince nodded his head again his hand going to run over his head, before he turned his head to once again look over the car.

"You're planning on racing her though?" CJ nodded her head coming to stand by Vince who had a thought full look on his face.

"Yea if I can get her up to scratch I mean it shouldn't be to hard, ive used to work in a garage" CJ stated her eyes twinkling when she saw the shocked and almost disappointed look on his face, if it wasn't bad enough that Leon had a skyline and that he was never allowed to drive it let alone work on it, now he finds out that CJ has a perfectly good one, and it looked like he wouldn't be able to get to work hers either.

"But I mean Ive not relay got the time that I need to give her a full body work over, let alone re spray. So I was gonna talk with Dom, see if you guys wouldn't mind working on it, and I would pitch in when I could"

CJ walked back into the garage and handed Vince his coffee before placing the plate of doughnuts down on the table. She shook her head and watched with a look of mild humor as Vince attempted to juggle the cup a doughnut and the phone at the same time.

She turned her head slightly when she heard the sound of reveling engines and for a moment she thought it was Tran, she wanted it to be Tran, but she knew it wasn't, she could hear the light purr of Brian's Mitsubishi and knew that the team was on its way, just like Vince had said they were.

"Hey" Brian said snaking his arm around her waist and placing a small kiss to the top of her head. CJ sighed and buried her head into her chest, finding herself amazed that this man could just make everything better with one simple touch.

"Vince was right this thing is a beauty" Leon stated his eyes lighting up at the sight of the black Nissan Skyline.

"You don't plan on crashing her again right, because if you are then I will gladly take this baby of your hands" CJ shared a look with Letty and they both burst into fits of laughter at the antics of a grown man. Leon turned to face them and held his hand up in defense, his face turning slightly red.

"What I have a thing for Skylines"

"Yo CJ" CJ turned in Brian's arms and turned to look at Letty

"How bout we leave these guys to it, and you can show me round this big house of yours"

"Sure"


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks to every one that has reviewed this story, but alas it is coming to end I will say two three chapters at most until this story is over. If I have time I may write a sequel, not saying I will, depends on how many people what me to do a sequel.

Never is a long Time

Adrenaline was like a drug, once you had the first hit you would do anything and everything you could to keep feeding your addiction. It came in all shapes and sizes, but one thing they all had in common was the ability to make anything disappear.

For those ten seconds or less with the adrenaline coursing through the veins, the throaty growl of the engine and the quite hum of the car as you shifted it from one gear to another, before finally going over the finish line.

The only one problem with adrenaline like all drugs was the feeling of being invisible, you aren't in control, you may think you are, but your not, the drug has hold of your body until the next hit. And that's what it was like to be a street racer. From the second the race ended, your body would be jonsing for another race, but it was all worth it, when you're shoved against your seat, and cross the finish line with every one screaming in joy, and being pulled into the arms of the man you love. I wouldn't have it any other way.

"Feel better" Brian questioned as he pulled her into a tight embrace. CJ nodded her head a smile planted across her face

"Hell yea" Brian shook his head and laughed lifting her of the ground and spinning her around, before placing her back to the ground his lips seeking out her's. CJ closed her eyes, already the hunger for the next race was setting in, and she knew the next race was going to be the best one of her life, because in exactly one week she faced Johnny Tran at race wars.

"Tran don't stand a chance" Letty called out from the side of the Skyline, and Vince gave a grunt before cursing and he rolled himself out from under the car. CJ moved forward slightly, worried that he had done something to her car.

"I mean once this baby's ready and your racing ability" CJ turned her attention over to Letty, once she had assessed that nothing was wrong with her car. She smiled slightly and nodded her head. The nerves were setting in, the last time she had raced him she had ended up in the hospital, and she really didn't want a repeat performance, she wanted to kick his ass in more ways then one, and that thought alone was out weighing any nerves.

"Well she's all done, Brian said he was going to spray her up" Vince said wiping his hand on a rag. CJ smiled and eyed the newly restored Nissan Skyline, the once wreck was now a perfect piece of machinery, and she could remember why she liked the car in the first place.

"And a beauty if I do say so myself" Both women turned their heads to face Vince and shook their heads in amusement, he just shook his head and smiled

"Im going to Mia, at least she appreciates me" Letty laughed and they both watched as he left the garage and headed over to his car.

"So him and Mia are getting on then" Letty nodded her head at her friend and wrapped her arm around her shoulder.

"That's good news; I was getting kind a worried" Letty smiled, she had been rather worried as well. She knew Mia had said she was ok with the relationship, but she had been rather drawn from them all, and she was worried that she wasn't as ok with it as she kept saying she was. But with her and Vince she had come back out of her shell which was a good thing.

"Any way ive got to go do something, ill be back later" Letty turned her head and raised her brow, but CJ just shook her head, telling her silently not to ask questions Letty nodded her head, not liking the fact that she was hiding things, and she knew Dom and the rest of them wouldn't be happy either. Letty sighed to herself and watched as CJ pulled a cap over her hair and left the garage, the women was defiantly hiding something, the question was who from.

CJ pulled up outside the blacked out limo and shut down her engine she checked herself out in the mirror, before exiting the car. She smiled to herself and opened the back door to the limo. She seated herself into the plush leather interior her head turning to take in the man at her side.

"Hey daddy" she said happily, it had been a while since she had seen her father and she had missed him like crazy. Her and her father had the type of father daughter relationship that most teenage female wished. They spoke everyday and there was no secrets between them, which is why she was slightly uneasy when he had phoned her and told her that he was coming to town for 'business'.

"So what's up" She questioned turning her body so that she was facing her father. Her dad smiled, the smile that told her everything she needed to know, the smile that said something bad is happening.

"Cant a father come and see his daughter" CJ rolled her eyes at the use of the line she had used on him when she had asked her for help.

"Of course, now what are you really doing here" her father sighed and took her hand into his placing into his lips and kissing his knuckles.

"The police are cracking down on Tran, they want to bring Brian back into the fold" CJ nodded her head really not likening where things were going.

"Is he going to have a choice" She questioned, knowing the police the way she did, she knew they would have something up their sleeve to bring him back into the fold, even though he no longer wanted anything to do with them, and was just happy being Brian.

"There going to use the freedom of the Torretos, they say they've got evidence that kinks them to the high jacking's and if he doesn't help them then there going to pin everything, including what they have on the Trans down on them."

CJ sighed, nothing in her life could ever be simple, something had to come along to screw everything up.

"How long are we talking?" She knew that the Trans had everything from grand theft to attempted murderer under their name, and she also knew Brian wouldn't risk their freedom the Torretos were family.

"Anything from 13 years to life for Dom" CJ sighed again; she also knew Dom wouldn't go back to jail.

"Ill talk to Brian give him the heads up" Her father nodded his head and pulled her into a hug.

"Ill do what I can from the side, make sure that nothing happens to Tran until after race wars" CJ nodded her thanks and opened the door to the limo.

"CJ don't let his come between you again, I know how close you guys have gotten again" CJ nodded her head sadly, and hoped that things really were different and that they were stronger then they were before.


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story, there will be one chapter left after this one. And there more then likely will be a sequel. With the Brian has to help the cop's story line

Next chapter is going to be race Wars and CJS race with Tran, plus a familiar faces appear in time for the wars.

Never is a long time

Brian turned around to see Mia entering the shop she smiled kindly in his direction and headed over to him. Brian smiled in return and watched as she examined the car in front of her.

"Nice" Brian raised a brow and watched as she shook her head and laughed and the hurt look on his face. She shook her head and rested her hand onto his shoulder.

"O Brian I didn't mean it like that. It will suit her" Brian smiled thankful that Mia seemed to like the design; he just hoped CJ would like it as much as Mia did.

"I mean it's her all over" Brian nodded her head, that wasn't what he was worried about, he knew she would like it, the question was would she appreciate it. The design he had painted on her car was the same one her brother had on his car before he died. He had made some slight alterations, but other then that it was the exact same design, right down to the minute detail in the snow leopards fur.

Brian ran his eyes over the smooth black paint and then over the startling white snow leopard that seemed to literally jump from the car. On one side he had the leopard that stretched the full length of the car, and on the other side he had placed silver claw marks to make it look like the leopard had scratched away the paint with his claws.

"Stop worrying so much, she will love it" Brian smiled his thanks, his white teeth showing as he lazily through an arm around her waist.

"Who'll love what?" Letty questioned and both Mia and Brian whipped around to make sure that CJ wasn't with her. Letty entered further into the garage and raised her brow, finding the two people in front of her to be acting rather strange.

"What the hell are you two up to" Brian and Mia shared looks slightly, before moving aside so that Letty could see the car. Letty nodded her head and circled the car a couple of times before coming to stand at the side of Brian and Mia.

"It's tight. When you showing her?" Letty questioned Brian.

"Well I thought she was with you" Letty nodded her head and wrapped her arms around her body

"She er had somewhere to go, I thought she would have been back by down" Brian raised his brow and turned his body slightly, him hearing the underline worry in her voice.

"Where did she go" Letty bit the inside of her cheek. She really didn't know that CJ was up to something, but she had been secretive, and what was to say that Brian wasn't in on the whole thing.

"She didn't say she just say she had to be somewhere and went" Brian nodded his head, his own worry for her starting to rise; it wasn't like her not to say where she was going. He knew her father was in town, she had told him that the night he had rang, which more then likely meant that she was either with him, or doing something for him, either way, Brian didn't like the idea with not knowing if she was ok. Her father had been one of the reasons they had broken up last time, he really didn't want to lose her again, not now they had just gotten themselves sorted.

"She's probably with her father, ill give her a ring" Brian stated quietly before walking out of the shop, in time to see CJ pulling up. He smiled over at her, and felt his heart rate quicken when he saw the look of worry on her face.

He walked over to her and watched as she lent her body against the car her eyes looking up at him. He came to stand in front of her and could feel his own heart crack into at the look of sheer worry and love on her face.

"Brian, nothings gonna break us apart right?" She questioned quietly looking up at him with all the trust in the world. Brian raised his brow wondering what had brought is on. He brought out his arms and brought her to his chest, his hands holding her tightly to him.

"Nothing" He whispered with conviction against her hair, CJ nodded her head and pulled away from him, she stared up at him and took a deep breath, knowing that what she was about to say would make or break them.

"My dad just told me that the police have evidence that ties the Toretto's the highjackings"

Brian's eyes widened in shock and he felt himself go slightly light headed. They had all thought they were safe, the police had told him that all evidence against the Toretto's had been destroyed.

"He also says that they're coming to you. They need help with talking out Tran, and if you help them then they will put all that evidence on the Trans, you don't then there gonna put everything that they have on the Trans and pin it on Dom and the rest of the them, including the attempt on my life"

Brian pulled the women in front of him to his chest and kissed the top of her head softy his hand running thought her brown locks.

"Well work round it, its gonna be ok"

"Promise"

"Promise"


	16. Chapter 16

Well this is it folks the end to Never is a long time, I want to thank every single person who has reviewed this story, and made it the success it is. I never thought so many people would read this story let alone review and it means more to me then you will ever know. Like I said in the last chapter there will be a sequel, but I don't know when, school is kind of hectic at the moment and I might have gotten a job. But as soon as everything dies down, and my other stories are finished then there will be a sequel.

Never is a long time

"Ladies and Gentleman welcome to race Wars"

CJ sighed happily and looked around the usual sights of race wars, it had been far too long since she had been here, and she had almost forgotten what it was like. Where everyone from all over the world came to be in one place, for the same thing, racing.

She pulled her Skyline to a stop and waited for the others to do the same; she took one final deep breath and exited the car, coming to stand at the back of it, the rest of the team joining her seconds later.

She looked over at Leon and nodded her head in thanks, it had been mostly him who had done the main work on the skyline, he had been the one to fine tune everything. He nodded his head back and watched as Brian came up to her, taking her in his arms. He had to admit to himself that he was slightly jealous, when he had first laid eyes on her he had instantly found her attractive, but she was with Brian now, and there was nothing he could do about it, he had to be happy for her which he was, well that's what he told himself anyway.

"So who's up first" Vince questioned leaning himself against his car, Mia nestled firmly in front of him, her head leaning back onto his chest. He smiled to himself, all those years fancying her, all those years thinking about being with her; he had never imagined it would feel this good.

Jesse came up the side of him Dom and Letty not far behind, and they all leant themselves against the trailer. Jesse looking over at CJ worried that something was going to go wrong, after all this was Tran they were talking about and he was never trust worthy.

"CJ" CJ turned her head to Jesse and nodded her head before turning to Brian, giving him a come with me look. He smiled and nodded his head getting in the passenger side of the car; he turned to face her and watched as she put the car into gear, driving to the start line.

"You told them yet" She questioned already knowing the answer. Brian turned to her and shook his head. He had meant to tell them, but with all the excitement over Race wars he hadn't wanted to take down their moods. CJ nodded her heading understanding, if she was truth full with herself she didn't want him to tell them, because if he did then that meant this was really happening, and that was a thought she really didn't want to think about.

"Snowflake" Brian turned his head to the car that had just pulled up at the side of him, and shook his head slowly. Hector the first person he had really spoken to when he was pretending to be a street racer, he shook his head before nodding it in respect.

"And who's the pretty lady?" He questioned his eyes taking in CJ sitting at the side of him.

"The women who's about to take your money" Hector nodded his head and laughed before pulling a wedge of money out, he showed it to them and smiled.

"3.500 large" CJ nodded her head slightly and pulled out her own wedge of cash, this is what she loved most about race wars, kicking someone's ass who was clearly underestimating her, she just hoped she could do it later on when she was facing Tran.

She pulled her car to the start line and placed her car into first she took a deep breath, and turned to face Brian, she smiled over at him, before turning her attention to the road in front of her. This is what she lived for, this was her life. The refs hands came to down and she accelerated, the car lurching forward. She made quick work of getting from 1 to 5, and watched as Hector's car lurched forward, she shook her head.

"To soon cow boy" She whispered to herself all too aware that Brian's eyes were on her, she turned to face him and pressed the red button injecting the nose into her car. It shot over the finish line quickly followed by Hectors.

She exited the car and Leon and Vince came up behind her, Leon taking hold of her and swung her around, before placing her down his eyes taking on something in the distance, his face blanching slightly. She turned to face what he was looking at and blanched.

"Tran"

Three hours later

Dom turned to CJ and nodded his bold head, he could tell she was nervous; she kept chewing the inside of her mouth, and wouldn't stand still. If the situation wasn't as tense as it was he would have laughed. Instead he sighed and ran his hand over his head and took a breath.

"You ready" He questioned, causing CJ to jump her head snapping in his direction. This time he did laugh, he had never seen her so nervous.

"Relax and breath, you've got this" He said in a soothing voice, she smiled and nodded her head.

"Your right I got this" Dom nodded his head and walked over to her car, that Leon had just taken to the starting line, he smiled over at her once again.

"Show him what your made of" She nodded his head and smiled once again, wrapping her arms around him quickly before pulling away and heading over to her car, leaving Dom baffled and staring after her.

CJ opened the car door and watched as Brian did the same and she shook her head, if Tran was going to pull the same trick as he did before there was no way in hell she was having Brian in the car when it happened.

"Brian no" She stated calmly, Brian looked over at her ready to protest but the sheer look of determination on her face made him step back and nod his head.

"You sure" She nodded her head and he closed the door coming round to the side of her car and placed a quick kiss to her cheek.

"Ive got this"

CJ felt sick, her stomach was doing somersaults and her hands were sweat and small beads of sweat had formed on her head. She had to calm her nerves or she wasn't going to be able to go through with the race and more then likely crash again, No she shook her head thinking about that at a time like this was a very bad idea.

She breathed in through her mouth and out through her nose, a technique Brian had taught gear, she placed her car into first and stared out at the road. She took in one last breath and let it out slowly,

"I can do this"

She turned her head slightly and she felt sick once again when she saw the sneering face of Tran staring back at her. She clenched her hand on the wheel, and took one breath letting it out slowly.

"Bitch" she cursed as her eyes eyed the car behind her, she cursed once again when the car lurched forward, she shook her head, and pressed the NOS button, big mistake. The other came up her side, hitting her once again, then twice, she swerved but managed to keep her car in a straight line, but this time when he hit her car, she was rounding a corner, she cursed before she lost control, her car hitting the curb, before flipping in the air. She was unconscious after the car had rolled four times, but before she drifted of she could smell the gas, and she felt the flames on her face, all she could think was shit.

CJ snapped her eyes open and shook her head, that wasn't happening tonight, she was going to kick his ass, and he would never race again, in fact he would have to leave LA, she nodded her head and smiled.

The hands came down and the car shot forward, the rush of adrenaline taking over, she breathed a sigh, wondering why she had ever thought she could go through with this. She jabbed the car in to second, then into third, quickly putting into fourth and fifth. She turned her head slightly her eyes taking in Tran, he was close to her back end and she felt her car lurch forward as he connected, she cursed slightly, and pressed her nos, just as he hit the back of her car again, sending it into a swerve. She cursed everything she could think of as she tried to righten her car. She watched as he passed her and cursed, quickly presses the second nos button, only just passing him as she crossed the finish line.

She heaved a sigh of relief and pulled her car to a stop, and leant her head against he seat, her eyes drifting closed and she tired to calm down her breathing. The second time he hit the back of her car she had thought she was a gonna, the second she had lost control she had sworn she was gonna flip

She heard the car door open and she cracked her eye open to see a very worried looking Brian staring back at her. She smiled slightly and removed her seat belt, before she began to laugh.

"You ok?" he questioned with worry and she nodded her head quickly

"I won" Brian nodded his head

"Yea" CJ turned and flung herself into his arms,

"I won" Brian nodded again and caught her lips with his. He pulled away and leant his head against hers, his eyes looking out in to the distance, into a face he never thought he would see again.

"Bri what is it" She questioned her body turning to see who he was looking at, her brows furrowing when she didn't recognize him.

"Who is it" Brian swallowed."

"Carter Verone"


End file.
